


the stars above

by villan3ve



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, SuperCorp, i love supercorp more than i love my family oops, just something quick i came up with, supercorp endgame 2020, wish i could write better but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villan3ve/pseuds/villan3ve
Summary: a too short supercorp oneshotrandom idea that came to me in the middle of the night ; title based on the song 'angel eyes' by the jeff healey band
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 35





	the stars above

The night sky was a deep blackish-blue, dotted with stars that shone bright against their canvas. Not a cloud was in sight. It was a perfect night for studying the constellations or watching for meteors as they flung themselves across the starry expanse.

It was the type of night sky that Lena loved to look at from her apartment balcony. On most nights, she would sit outside, her gaze fixed upwards for half the night. She wouldn’t move, would barely breathe, and would eventually have to drag herself back inside, fighting against exhaustion.

Tonight, however, was not one of those nights. Even though the sky was in prime viewing condition, it was the last thing on Lena’s mind.

You see, Lena sat on her balcony and stared up at the sky for one reason and one reason only. Not for the stars, not for the constellations, not even for the comfort of the glowing moon. No, Lena’s eyes stayed glued to the cosmos in hopes that maybe, just maybe, Kara would come gliding up, land on her balcony, and tell her that she would be able to stay.

Those nights were few and far between recently, what with the outrageous uptick in crime in National City. Kara was running ragged, and usually only slept for short periods of time all throughout the day.

So when Lena would spot a red and blue blur in the night sky, it meant that Kara was finally able to break away for a full night’s rest. And it meant that instead of looking up at thousands of stars, Lena would be looking at **_her_ **star.

* * *

Lying in their shadowy bedroom, the only illumination coming from that gorgeous, glowing moon outside the windows, Lena was wide awake.

Next to her, close enough to touch, Kara snored softly. Her hair was pooled in disarray around her head, one arm flung across her eyes and the other hanging off the side of the bed.

Lena loved seeing her like this. It was nights when she got to share her bed with Kara that really made her realize that no star in the sky would ever impress her again, that a thousand flaming meteors would barely capture her attention.

Kara was always so powerful, so strong, and it was a rare occurrence to see her so vulnerable and relaxed. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she looked at the Kryptonian woman lying next to her.

Her skin looked pale bathed in the white moonlight, but Lena knew it was a rich golden hue.

Her eyes occasionally moved lazily behind her closed eyelids, indicating that she was dreaming. About what, Lena could only guess.

Her lips sometimes formed a little pout to match the crinkle that would form between her eyebrows whenever her dreams confounded her.

Her hair shimmered in the moonlight, looking rather like a swath of silk. Lena sometimes reached out and felt that hair, letting a few soft strands slip through her fingers.

It was usually Kara who could hear Lena’s heartbeat even from a mile away, but here, in their silent bedroom, with only the slightest of spaces between them, Lena listened intently to the soft drumming of the Kryptonian’s heart. Its beat was almost melodious, and full of strength, much like its owner. It put the brunette at ease.

It was in these moments, on the nights when Kara wasn’t weighed down by responsibility, that Lena asked herself how she ever managed to win the love and affection of this perfect being lying beside her.

Kara was an angel, a wonder sent straight from the heavens. She was far beyond Lena’s wildest dreams. She was the light amongst the darkness, the hope that saved humanity time and time again.

Every night that Lena spent alone on her balcony gazing up at the stars, she would send thanks to every last star in the sky for sending her the woman that kept her heart beating and made her life worth living.

Those same stars now twinkled fervently in that inky black sky, shining their light down upon the earth as Lena placed a soft kiss on the cheek of her glowing star, before rolling over and falling into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first published supercorp fic! i plan on writing more of them soon, seeing as they've recently recaptured my heart.
> 
> feel free to leave a comment & a kudos if you enjoyed this short fic!
> 
> follow me:  
> instagram: sunnysupercorp  
> tumblr: sunnysupercorp  
> twitter: softvillaneve


End file.
